my Father
by Dilkara
Summary: Usagi is sent on a quest to find her Father from the moon kingdom but complications, legolas and a power hungry Saruman halt her mission for a while. lotr/sm
1. Chapter 1

Well I've had an idea floating around in my head and I got bored so I thought I'd try and have some fun writing a lotr/sm cross-over. So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the worlds of sailor moon of lord of the rings. Or any attendant characters. Hope that will suffice. *mwa*  
  
So on with the story! Yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, no, Usagi, that is who you are now. You have done well so far, I am proud of you my daughter. You are now 19 by this new worlds terms, ready to take the throne, as I did at your age. But first there are struggles ahead, things you must learn about your past and yourself. No, do not interrupt. I will begin, there is much you must know."  
  
Usagi was in a dreamlike state. That time that is between deep sleep and being awake. It was true, today was her 19th birthday. The world was as peaceful as could expected, nothing really eventful had happened since the last great battle with Chaos. She certainly was not taking the throne today at any rate. She sat quietly listening to her dream mothers serene voice, slightly confused but too at peace to be concerned by it. Queen Serenity continued.  
  
"Some changes will begin all to soon Usagi, I have seen it coming. For you to be truly ready you must know some things. I am sending you on a quest to discover the for your self you must know of your heritage. Your father... was not of this world Usagi."  
  
At this Usagi became more alert, she had always wondered about her first father.  
  
"Long ago when our world was prosperous and man was only young I ventured down to Earth. I was only a young Queen then, and needed a way to escape the formality of court for a time."  
  
"It was there that I met your Father. When the world you live in was known as middle Earth, and the creatures you see as myth reigned supreme. I do not know what happened to him for I became ill and weak from carrying such a strong baby and did not have the strength to return."  
  
Serenity smiled lovingly at Usagi at this point. "Now it is your turn to visit this world Usagi. Learn what you must before you can come back to the present, and be ready, for a great many things will await you when you return."  
  
With a last wistful smile the long dead Queen Serenity started to fade, Usagi felt a great rushing noise as she was sucked backwards through a white expanse of nothingness. Realising something important was happening and this actually wasn't just any ordinary dream she called out.  
  
"but who is my Father?"  
  
The reply she got was the last thing she heard before the wild rushing stopped and she blacked out.  
  
"He was a fledgling wizard. By the name of Gandalf."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun, dun, duuuunnnn! *giggles hysterically* yeah, I know it was crap, but it was fun. Heck I might continue, depending on if any one wants me too of course. Ah, I'm ill forgive my hysteria, please? 


	2. chapter 2

*Groans* I'm so ill, send sympathy my way. heh. I'm still delusional, I can't sleep so I figured I write some more. Hope it makes semi-sense. um, can't think of what else to say so here is the next chapter, its short, but I thought the last sentence was a nice place to end it. So, um, yeah, nothing much happens but I'm working on chapter 3 cos I want to! ooh, p.s. Thank you all for the reviews, I hope i can live up to your expectations. Feel free to shoot me if i don't *runs and hides*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, Sam."  
  
"I would say, its an Elf, or a human, but with that much hair..."  
  
Usagi groaned and rolled onto her side, just regaining consciousness. The two hobbits who'd been standing over her curiously jumped backwards at her sudden movement. Her great expanse of pale gold hair had some how worked loose from her twin 'odangos' and draped over her body like a cloak, part of the reason Sam and Frodo were so confused. At her movement some of the hair covering her face had moved away to reveal very rounded and un-elf like ears.  
  
"That ain't no elf then, is it Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"No Sam, I don't suppose it could be. Should we wake her?"  
  
"And how d'ya know it's a she. It could be an orc in disguise. Or a raith." Sam decided with a resolute nod.  
  
"Well Sam" Frodo continued carefully. "I may not have seen many creatures, but in my experience it's mostly the girls that have... breasts." He finished awkwardly causing his travelling companion to turn red.  
  
"What should we do with it... her, then?"  
  
"Maybe fetch strider. We can not leave her here, and in that strange garment she'll catch her death."  
  
"That's a mighty fine idea Mr. Frodo. I'll just ah, get him." With that Sam hurried away as fast as his woollen feet could carry him to where the rest of the eight remaining companions of the fellowship where camped.  
  
Frodo watched his faithful friend disappear and turned a wary gaze back to this strange girl. After a few moments Usagi opened her eyes, allowing a while for them to focus, the light was dim as night was just setting in. She was very surprised to find instead of the familiar white plaster of her bedroom ceiling she found a dusky coloured open sky. Allowing her gaze to roam she also noticed that she was lying not on her futon but on hard ground and rather than a pillow she had a rock to rest her head on. The next thing she noticed was a pair of large furry feet not too far from her head. A sudden wave of panic hit her as she remembered the rather cryptic dream of just a couple of hours ago. 'oh no' she thought. She sat bolt upright with a pained expression on her face of one who'd been through way too many strange things already. Now in a sitting position she was extremely shocked to see a head just above her eye level, evidently belonging to the feet she had been presented with. Of course Usagi wasn't expecting this so as anyone in her situation would have she let out a rather high pitched scream of terror. She hurried to scramble away from her current position but not getting too far due to the tiny man standing on her trailing hair. She abruptly stopped the screaming and leaned her head in to him to stop the pain of her hair being yanked. With several muttering of "ow" she noticed that the creature had been, (and still was) screaming. They where still in this position of 'tug-o-war' when several members of the fellowship came running over to save Frodo from the "terrible beast" Sam had just described to them.  
  
***  
  
"Why, 'tis nothing more than a human wench!" Cried Gimli, Usagi tried to send a scowl in the direction of the voice but yelped in pain.  
  
"Please get off my hair." she whimpered. Frodo, who had now collected his wits muttered "sorry" and stepped away from the girl. The other hobbits curiously peeking out from behind Boromir. They all stood staring at the girl, she obviously wasn't a native to this area, she was dressed in a frilly white gown, quite short and indecent. Usagi collected her hair behind her and stood up tugging at her short nightdress as she did. She now towered over the people she had seen earlier and another man with a reddish coloured beard and a helmet. She gazed around her in fear, just now starting to wonder how it was she could understand their language.  
  
Her gaze settled on the tallest of the gathered 'people' he had a regal air to him and long pale blonde hair. But what had really caught her attention was the rather pointy tops to his ears. She must have stared a little too hard for when she met his eyes she received a steely blue gaze, not quite a glare but as close to one as he would allow him self to give. Usagi gulped and took a small step backwards, nearly tripping on the rock that had knocked her out.  
  
"What is your name child, and what business do you have here?" A man with dark brown hair and beard asked her.  
  
"I um..." she muttered softly. Casting a worried glance in the direction of the rather short man with the rather large and sharp looking axe. What could she say? 'Well, I'm from well over a thousand years into your future, and I really have no idea why I'm here.' She frowned at her self, that wouldn't go down well by the looks of these people.  
  
"Come lady, we wish you no ill. You shall not be harmed, we ask but a small thing from you." The pointy eared man stated. Some what comforted by his kind words Usagi sighed.  
  
"I don't really know why I'm here. Except I'm on a sort of a ...quest, I guess."  
  
'oh, didn't that sound intelligent' she silently scolded her self. The taller members of the company eyed her sceptically but in true form Pippin stepped forward and held out his hand.  
  
"Well, what do you know, so are we!" "Fool!" "She could be one of Saruman's spies for all you know!" the ever volatile Gimli shouted in a rage.  
  
"No. I promise you I'm not." Usagi shook the small mans hand and smiled her sweetest smile at him. At least one of them was on her side. "She doesn't look frightening, does she?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No, Mr. Frodo, she don't, what's your name, if you please miss?" Sam asked Usagi.  
  
"My name? its um..." Usagi considered giving the name Serenity but decided against it in case she slipped up later.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"A strange name, but you are welcome to sup with us lady." One of the bearded men who had spoken earlier said.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi was unsure if 'supping' was a good thing or not but decided to be polite anyway.  
  
***  
  
"So, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam are... hobbits?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But Gimli's not?"  
  
"No I certainly am not, I would rather die than be known as a creature such as that! I madam am a dwarf!"  
  
Usagi looked taken aback by Gimli's out burst causing him to look indignant and the others to laugh.  
  
"How is it, that you know so little about the world that you live in, did the people in your village shelter you so?" Legolas, she had learnt he was an Elf asked her.  
  
"I don't exactly come from around here." Usagi explained.  
  
"How is it then that you came to be in this place." Aragorn asked.  
  
"I was sent here. To find someone, I doubt you would know him, even I know nothing about him, except for his name."  
  
"Tell us Usagi, I know most of the men around these parts." Boromir spoke up. "His name was Gandalf..." she stopped mid-sentence at their down cast faces.  
  
"Alas Lady" Legolas had an air of deep sorrow about him as he told her. "You are not in luck, for Gandalf was lost to this world merely a day ago. Was he of some importance to you?"  
  
"He-He was, it doesn't matter now. If he is dead I should no longer be here. Something has gone wrong."  
  
"Will you now return home Lady?"  
  
"How would I find my way, when I don't even know how I got here?"  
  
It seemed that their conversation had grown to be just between Usagi and Legolas, the others having drifted off to sleep at intervals.  
  
"Why would your people leave you in an unknown land with no food or decent clothing? You are obviously a treasure to them for them to guard you against the outside World."  
  
"You flatter me with such talk Legolas."  
  
Usagi surprised her self with the style of language she had just used. She had been in this world a matter of hours and already she was talking like a local. "Besides," Usagi added. "When the guardian of time and my mother are allowed to meddle with things who am I to argue."  
  
Legolas looked at her quizzically as Usagi settled down to rest. She had a hell of a headache. Looking up at the half moon, she asked a silent question;  
  
"Couldn't you have dropped me on something softer?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, I'm done, sorry to disappoint all of you who wanted her to meet Gandalf in this chapter, but she will meet him later. this it wont really follow the books lines if you get what I mean. .;; ^_^;;; 


	3. chapter 3

Okee, so um lets see. Things you need to know: Sorry if anyone is ooc, I hope they are not, and um, It may get confusing and non follow-y of the original story line. ok, that's it, no wait, no, yeah that's it. *sigh* *points* my authors notes make no sense, my story probably doesn't either, but neva mind, *happy grin* Aspirin high, you gotta love colds! Thanks for your sympathy by the way. hope this one is long enough for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi had traveled with the fellowship for a few days, sharing their companionship and provisions. Thanks to odd bits of clothing torn from each members garments the hobbits had been able to make her a pair of raggedy shorts, soft boots and a cropped top, she had torn up her nightie and wore it tied around her waist as protection for her legs, the straps she had used to tie her hair into a messy braid. How Legolas kept his hair looking so neat and shiny in these conditions was a mystery to her.  
  
The fellowship had been traveling to Lothlorien and now on the last leg of their journey were about to enter the woods rumored to contain the home of the lady Galadriel. Usagi had been invited to join them, but feeling that this was done out of kindness declined saying that she would go on alone now and hopefully find the answers to some questions.  
  
So Usagi had said good bye and received a group hug from the hobbits and an emotional good-bye from Gimli, who in all truth still frightened her a bit. She had skirted the woods whilst the fellowship rested inside Lothlorien. By the time the fellowship set off again she had made most of the journey to Rohan, un wittingly ending up taking the same path the fellowship were soon to travel.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was sitting down on a small rocky out crop, she had been travelling hard for weeks, to put some distance between the fellowship and her self. As much as she had enjoyed their company she knew that fate had placed a heavy burden on them, one that she did not wish to be involved with. She took out what was left of the small provisions the fellowship had kindly given her and ate some of the nearly stale bread she had managed to scrounge off of another traveler a few days before. She had hoped by now that her mother would have realized that her Father was now dead and would have let her home, but no such luck. She had lost the remnants of her nightie at some time and was feeling thoroughly miserable. She hated having to eat meager food and washing in rivers. Maybe she should have gone to this elf village, at least she could have brushed her hair then. She sighed and with a loud groan laid down only to shoot back up again wincing with pain, 'for a moment there I almost forgot the rocks aren't flat.'  
  
She was just packing the last of her bread when she heard a strange noise, not too far from where she was. It sounded like an old battle horn. Maybe it was Boromir amusing Pippin and Merry with it. But no, it was still going. Usagi stood up straining her senses to be able to hear better. The sounds of swords clashing. The clamor of a struggle. Something was happening. Usagi closed her eyes to the sound and turned away making to leave. But then she heard an agonized shout and with a resolute sigh she turned back the way she had come and ran full pelt back to the wooded area she had just left.  
  
***  
  
What she saw when she arrived at a clearing in the woods where many of the battle sounds where emanating from shocked her greatly. There were many strange creatures around the place, Boromir was in amongst the midst of them, fighting for his life and the two hobbits he guarded, Pippin and Merry. He had a thick black arrow sticking from him and still he thought bravely. A creature more fearful and horrific than any youma she had fought to date stood leering at Boromir's valiant attempts, Usagi stood hidden by a clump of dense foliage, frozen in shock and fear, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to be in this strange world where evil was manifested in such away. She could feel it coming off of the creature, making her feel short of breath as wave after wave of its unnatural evil hit her. She almost staggered back as she focused on it, the feelings becoming stronger.  
  
A second arrow hit Boromir, he fell but stood once more cleaving another creature in two. Usagi moved a step forward to his aide, it was like moving against a great tide, forcing her way towards the creature was possibly the hardest few steps she had ever taken. It wasn't just physical but a mental struggle as well.  
  
A third arrow struck Boromir and at last he fell and could no longer rise. Perhaps inspired by their protectors long struggle Pippin and Merry drew their short daggers and charged at the swarming mass of creatures, they were quickly overpowered. Usagi turned her head away, expecting them to meet the same fate as Boromir, but instead they were lifted and the creatures hurried to take them away. Usagi ran a couple of paces, crying out in desperation as she hit the ground, the sudden force of the beings spirit hit her so strongly, but through the haze of her sight she noticed too the creature had staggered backwards and was uttering a guttural call to its companions, they paused in their flight to take away the captured hobbits. She placed in her mind the words of Legolas from a few days ago, he had been her mentor in this world so far. He had told her of the orcs that's what these creatures where, just bad altered elves, though he hadn't put it quite like that. Usagi stood, she could handle a few bad elves. The larger and more terrible of the creatures took a step towards her causing her to grasp her head in pain, her crescent moon mark flashing briefly she opened her eyes and they flashed silver before returning to blue with a look of sorrowful determination.  
  
All of this, though it seemed like an eternity had happened within a number of minutes and Aragorn now charged into the clearing, coming to Boromir's rescue too late. Assessing the situation quickly it seemed to him as though this frail girl whom they had found merely a few weeks ago was facing a legendary Uruk-Hai he took in the bodies of the Orcs around him and noticed the fallen Boromir. Charging at the Uruk-Hai with all his strength he forced it into a fight. All seemed lost, the majority of the orcs having fled, though a few remained, with Pippin and Merry. Aragorn was pinned to a tree but just managed to break free when a shout from Usagi distracted his and the creatures attention.  
  
***  
  
Legolas and Gimli ran into the clearing as Usagi faced the remaining orcs. Coming to a sudden halt in their head long charge Legolas allowed a fleeting look of worry to cross his features before muttering  
  
"lady."  
  
Usagi turned her eyes on the now with drawing Orcs, they still had Pippin and Merry and were now trying to make a hasty retreat. Usagi looked at them as a mother scolding a naughty child would, with disappointment, some of them snarled menacingly whilst others attempted to shrink from her reproachful gaze. As some of them attempted to move towards her, her crescent mark flared to life filling the area with a golden haze, assessing its options the Uruk- Hai left with out a sound while the attention was away from it. All of the remaining fellowship looked on in wonder. When Usagi spoke the orcs felt fear and could do little else but obey.  
  
"Go, and go swiftly, leave the half lings." The un-slain orcs dropped Merry and Pippin to the ground and fled. Usagi returned to her previous state, the Uruk-Hai was still around, she could dimly sense its presence nearby. She turned with a weak smile to face Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn and the hobbits tending to Boromir who still had some life left.  
  
Legolas could do nothing but stare. For not the first time Usagi took a small step backwards, not knowing what they would think. Legolas looked at her astonished for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"Isil hina..."  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide with shock before in a blind panic she turned and ran. she did not no where or why she ran. Something about the words Legolas uttered seemed familiar, but that, surely, was not why she now ran. She was just consumed with the desire to escape that place of death. And some part of her was scared, scared that Legolas now knew more about her than she did.  
  
Legolas wasted only a moment before racing after Usagi as fast as his feet and lungs would allow, it was imperative he caught her.  
  
***  
  
The brave Boromir was able to pass in peace, knowing all would be well after Aragorn's affirmation. Aragorn stood and faced Gimli and the two remaining hobbits.  
  
"What happened man!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
"I am not completely sure, though it seems there is more to our new friend than meets the eye."  
  
"What did Legolas say? Why did she run from him?" Merry asked.  
  
"He said moon child, Merry."  
  
Gimli's face turned grim, "But that is impossible, they are nothing but legend, and myth!"  
  
"So too was the one ring, yet here we all are." Aragorn replied quietly.  
  
"I don't understand, why did the orcs run, what is the matter with Usagi!" cried Pippin.  
  
"Children of the moon have become mere rumors, a carefully guarded secret by the elves and perhaps the wizards." Aragorn explained. "My own knowledge may be that, only a rumor, but I have heard that they are a race that lived on our moon, human in essence, but as ancient as the elves and filled with the same kind of magic. Their time passes differently and very rarely are we graced by their presence. This world is... is not right for them. They are pure beings and cannot bear evil. Which is why, if Usagi truly is one of them, the orcs ran, for as the moon children cannot bear evil, so evil cannot stand pure goodness. She has saved your lives young hobbits, maybe at the sacrifice of her own." He smiled kindly at the hobbits aghast expressions and continued.  
  
"Do not think it is your fault. What you saw back there was, a more powerful form of orc, an Uruk-Hai, as pure an evil as they come, they are bred and called up by dark wizards. A moon child, if in close quarters with one will go mad, perhaps she has little knowledge of her heritage, at any rate, I doubt that Usagi is fully aware of her actions at this present time. We can only wait and hope Legolas can catch her, the elves are the only things ancient enough to control a being such as her when they reach that state."  
  
***  
  
Usagi was running in a daze, she was barely aware of the world around her, all she knew was that this was the fastest she had run in all her life. She didn't even know why she ran. What had Legolas called her. He had looked at her with an intensity that scared her. As though she were a kind of lost, sacred jewel. What had happened back there, she was barely able to collect her thoughts. She now became dimly aware of the footsteps behind her, racing harder and clearer than her own.  
  
Suddenly she let out a shocked and panicked scream as something hit her and she was forced to the ground. Kicking and thrashing like a woman possessed in blind terror. It was not until she realized that she was coming to no harm did she calm her self a bit, it was then that she realized that strong arms where wrapped around her, holding her in a sitting position after her initial fall. It had been Legolas, he had tackled her down, an ungraceful, but necessary procedure. He was now riding out the storm that was Usagi.  
  
At last regaining some of her senses Usagi calmed somewhat and allowed herself to be held in Legolas' embrace.  
  
He now rose, dragging her with him, she stood breathing heavily, on the verge of panic and peace. Brushing the bangs from her forehead he looked into her eyes and questioned her with a look before voicing his thoughts.  
  
"So it is true, the people of the moon still exist, and here, I had one in my presence the whole time and did not know it."  
  
He looked at her softly as she sighed.  
  
"Do you not know of the danger that can befall you here lady?"  
  
"I am not what you think Legolas." Usagi replied.  
  
As if to prove his point he slowly bent down and kissed the spot where her mark had previously been causing it to flare to life once more.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, allowing the warmth that his touch brought to spread through her, taking away some of the effect of the Uruk-Hai. Usagi didn't know why she said what came next.  
  
"Will you fall in love with what I am now Legolas." He moved back a bit, shocked. In typical elfin arrogance he had expected his touch to have more effect. He had heard the stories of the moon children, he knew what should have happened.  
  
As though she could read him Usagi looked him in the eye and said; "Then you are more foolish than I thought."  
  
And with that she turned and ran again. Legolas stood puzzled for a few moments before taking off after her again, this time at a more comfortable pace.  
  
***  
  
Legolas walked up a rise in the land and saw Usagi. She stood not far from the Uruk-Hai, trapped like a rabbit by its menacing gaze, quivering with fear but unable to move. Like opposite poles of a magnet the were drawn together. Horror was written on her face as the Uruk-Hai moved slowly and painfully towards her, its hand out stretched. Every fiber of its being told it to run but it fought its instincts for its need to quell this threat to it's master's plans.  
  
Legolas shot an arrow at it, the creature barely flinched as the arrow struck home. Legolas could do nothing as Usagi closed the last few inches between the creature and herself by touching her own hand to the Uruk-Hai. As the connection was made there was a blinding flash of light from Usagi and both were thrown hard in opposite directions. The Uruk-Hai uttered not a sound, it lied seemingly lifeless where it had fallen. Usagi had grasped her head screaming and crying, thrashing about where she had fallen. Legolas raced to her side and gathered her up as he had before. A strong glow was coming from her mark and he dared not touch it again, a private battle was ensuing inside Usagi's body as the evil invaded her system. She was sobbing out gibberish, mixed words of several languages and cries of pain, large tear drops escaped from her clenched eye lids as her body convulsed. Holding her tight and offering soothing words in elfish Legolas tried to calm her, lest she damage her self. Eventually she calmed somewhat and lay in his arms sobbing. Occasionally a snippet of common would escape her lips. "What is happening, Legolas. What have I done. I have killed so many!"  
  
"No Lady. Not you, but that being. You must not let it consume you, you will go mad."  
  
"I am cold Legolas, why is the world freezing over. Please make it stop!"  
  
She clutched him tighter to her, seeking his warmth, he removed his grey cloak and wrapped it round her body, picking her up, he moved back to the fellowship, cradling her in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So um, what to you think? good bad, ugly? Please feel free to criticize, I like to think that all of my writing is a learning experience and I need to know where I am going wrong. Anyway, if you are confused by what just happened let me know and I will try to explain. oh, just a quick one, the Elfish arrogance will be explained later and you will find out what should have happened yup, so there we are. not so cheerful this time, hope you enjoyed any way. oh, p.s. sorry for taking the glory away from Aragorn, oops. 


	4. chapter 4

Ok, next chapter is here, hope it is ok, um, what else can I say. Oh yeah, thanks so much for reviewing! I love you people. Don't be afraid to criticise though, that is how I will learn and grow as a writer. Hmm, this turned out, well, hmm. Hopefully some confusion will be alleviated about Legolas' attitude to Usagi. Hope nobody is out of character or anything. Vanya melda means beautiful maiden. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi had fallen into a fitful sleep by the time Legolas reached the camp site. Boromir had been sent over the river's waterfall as a burial already, an honorable thing to do. As he arrived, Aragorn looked up from where he was preparing a small fire back on the beach where Legolas had first sensed trouble. Aragorn looked from Legolas to the sleeping form he cradled in his arms.  
  
"You were too late then." He sounded as though he had expected it. Legolas did not reply but set Usagi down by the fire, wrapping his cloak tighter around her and taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Can she still be saved?" Aragorn asked next.  
  
"I could not say," Legolas answered him. "For never have I met a moon child before. Though I was not able to calm her when I first caught up with her."  
  
They sat watching Usagi's restless sleep for a while before discussing their next plan of action.  
  
"Frodo has gone on alone with the ring, Sam has joined him. They crossed the river and hour ago." Aragorn told him.  
  
"We must follow them!" Legolas said jumping to his feet, but casting an anxious glance at Usagi all the same.  
  
"No, it is his quest alone now. Perhaps we will return to Lothlorien and seek guidance from there."  
  
Legolas sat again. His pledge to defend Frodo was still strong in him, but he also felt the need to protect Usagi, he felt in some way responsible for her current condition. His child hood friends would mock him if he learnt what had happened. He felt almost ashamed now, that he could not even control a young girl. When he had been but a young boy he had been impressed by tales of people from the moon who came down to visit and always the tales ended in the hero elf of the story capturing her heart when no one else could. Maybe she was punishing him for not realizing sooner what walked amongst them. It was a very serious thing to be kissed by an elf, his kind did not give affection to other races easily, to be snubbed so... It was degrading. He cast a glance in Usagi's direction, the golden mark that adorned her forehead and marked her as a moon child had not faded this time.  
  
Usagi was plagued by dreams, melding into each other like a great rush of fire. Sometimes it was images from the Uruk-Hai, pictures of pain and death, blood, torture. Elves now and before her eyes they were transformed into the evil orcs. Usagi being Usagi felt compassion for the creatures who were like a disease on this world. Then the dreams would switch. She would watch on in horror as her friends heart crystals were torn from their bodies, she watched again, all the times they had been hurt because of her, and all the times yet to come. She cried out aloud as she watched the Earth freeze over and all of the people cried her name as they watched their loved ones die, she could do nothing to save them. She saw men from this world, turn on there fellow men, cannibalistic orcs tearing their victims to shreds as they moved on, and at the front of the army she stood, with a leer on her face and a glint in her eye as she watched them die. Some, even worse where the people did not die. An image of a tortured Legolas changing before her eyes to a creature of evil as so many had done. Was this what was to become of her? Was she to become like the orcs? The images rushed in wave after wave, merging together with the constant voice of a darker power through it all, until at last Usagi could take it no more and her body was forced from its slumber.  
  
In a rush she forced open her eyes and sat up. Darkness enveloped her and in her confused state she imagined her self to be in the deepest caverns of hell. Fighting the urge to scream she clambered around in the dark, her breathing becoming heavy with despair and anxiety. She jumped and struck out as Legolas took hold of her grasping her firmly by her arms and giving her a gentle shake. She could make him out dimly in the light of the stars. She stared at her reflection in his eyes for a moment before reaching up and touching the place where her crescent moon mark still adorned her forehead. "What have you done to me?" She asked, bewildered. Legolas looked at her searchingly but did not answer. Looking to the sky and noticing the absence of the moon she spoke once more.  
  
"I am the only one left now, the moon has fallen, it will never rise again, this mark is all that is left." She moved closer to him to touch their foreheads together, Legolas winced slightly at the burning intensity the mark gave off but did not move away.  
  
"Have you ever watched someone die Legolas. Of course you have. Quite stupid of me actually, someone as brave as your self will have killed a great many I should imagine." She giggled at her self by reasons known only to her delusional mind.  
  
"It's trying to kill me you know. You would too if you knew what I had seen, splitting my head open to extract the filling. I like doughnuts do you like doughnuts Legolas?"  
  
Poor Legolas didn't know how to respond. His peoples tales of the moon children always stopped before they reached madness. Loosening his grip on her he returned to his seat keeping a careful watch on her.  
  
"You like me though, don't you." She said advancing towards him on her knees a strange glint in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him by placing her hand other his mouth and continuing. "A fine trophy I would be for an Elvin prince. Make all your little friends jealous." She leaned in so she was but a few inches from his face.  
  
"But you are weak. you know nothing about me, you made me like this so you could have the privilege of taming me. I remember now. I wonder, has my kingdom fallen yet, have I died, here in the past? Have I met Endymion?" Legolas was becoming worried, to him these seemed mad ramblings, and indeed they were for Usagi would never have voiced them under normal circumstances. She moved away from him slightly allowing the elf some breathing space. Staring at her hands she spoke again, quieter this time.  
  
"I do not know how I even know these things. Is this the world I will be left to rot in!" She struck out in exasperation at Legolas' chest. He took the soft blow easily, his eyes turned hard with resolution.  
  
"Now you can watch someone die Legolas. I am dying now, something is eating away at my heart." She positioned her self to stand, tears of confusion welling in her eyes. As she did a pair of firm hands held each side of her face and with only a moments hesitation Legolas moved in and touched his lips to hers. A small burst of energy invaded Legolas' system and he moved away to get used to the sensation. Usagi had closed her eyes. His calming aura entered her body and allowed her a moments clear headedness. Legolas kissed her again. This time more sure of himself, he closed his eyes and concentrated on lending his spirits natural magic, and the ancestry of his people to purge the evil that was trying to consume Usagi. What he hadn't counted for was the rush of visions he received. Mental feed back from Usagi, with some force she pushed him away from her. He moved back, head spinning from the images he received. He studied her calmly while an internal war raged with in her.  
  
The elfin magic that he carried in his blood raced within Usagi, battling with her own sometimes too powerful magic and the damage that the Uruk-Hai had inflicted on the pure magic that coursed through her veins. Usagi drifted between anger, confusion and relief. For the first time since the battle she could think clearer and control her self. Legolas watched curiously as a the range of emotions passed through her eyes. Usagi had the blood of a Princess of the moon and a wizard, magic's that would usually conflict and now she too had elfin magic in her, even though it was fading fast. At last Usagi decided on a response.  
  
"Why did you do that?" It was a very calm and rational question from her previous ramblings and not quite what Legolas had been expecting. He stumbled over his words for a moment before answering her.  
  
"I wished to calm you lady, if only for a moment."  
  
"I guess it worked." She looked into the distance for a moment her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I could be angry with you, you know." She told him next. Legolas nodded at her. She sighed then said in a quiet voice.  
  
"What do you know about my people Legolas, I would like you to tell it before the madness takes me again."  
  
Legolas was taken a back slightly, how could he know more about her people than she? He decided to humour her and began.  
  
"I know stories lady, children's tales, fairy stories passed through the generations, but I will tell you all I have heard." He settled into a more comfortable position cradling her in his arms as he spoke gently into her ear.  
  
"The moon people first visited one of our people an age ago. The first child of the moon to step onto this planet, at first my people were wary of her. She possessed a strange magic, more powerful and enthralling than any we held. Even the wizards. More enchanting and captivating than the one ring, but the opposite, for it was discovered that the moon people were pure and good, we named the place Aman after the woman who first came to us. It means blessed, free from evil and so they were, as you are too lady." Usagi graced him with a soft smile before he continued. "Many men fell at her feet, claiming undying love for such a captivating beauty. But none could win her heart. Till at last, she fell in love with a wise old elf. Since then it has been known that only the most worthy can capture their hearts. If one succeeds at this they are most honored and acclaimed by their kin members." He blushed slightly at the knowing look Usagi threw at him. "I am most ashamed that I did not realize sooner what you were lady, though I must admit I was most captivated by your beauty from the start."  
  
Usagi blushed but chose to ignore his comment, her control of the warring agents was slipping with in her. "The madness, what of that?"  
  
"I do not know how it first came to be but eventually, as the tides of the world changed and evil started to rise the visits from the Isil Hina became less frequent. If they were in the presence of evil for too long, they would go mad, as you..." He faltered, not wishing to erase her hope. "But it can be fixed. Elf magic, can calm them, until they can once again control them self's." Usagi nodded, she was beginning to drift of to sleep again. Legolas began to sing to her, an old elfish song to lull babes to sleep. He had refrained from telling Usagi that he alone would not be enough to cure her. He just hoped they would be able to get back to Lothlorien before the darkness consumed her soul and killed her.  
  
***  
  
The remaining four of the fellowship and the girl they had discovered to be one of the Isil Hina were back in the boats traveling the river back to Lothlorien. It was with heavy hearts that they set sail back the way they had came. They had lost another member of their fellowship and been divided from the rest, the grief was felt by all. Usagi had to be coaxed into the boat by Legolas and, when this failed she had screamed her loudest when Aragorn become impatient with her and dumped her in the boat. He was eager to receive the lady Galadriel's wise counsel. Of course Frodo could not be left alone and unprotected.  
  
Usagi sat in the long boat with Legolas and Gimli, after trying to make conversation with her Gimli had resorted to strange mutterings under his breath. Legolas smiled at his friends efforts. Usagi was completely blanking everyone. It seemed as though her mind was creating a protective barrier to the outside world and whatever horrors where happening inside of her. Legolas had but a glimpse of them when he had kissed her last night, they had been horrific, he could hardly blame her for what she was doing now, though it was irritating, even for an elf.  
  
Usagi had first had an imaginary conversation with someone called 'Rei- chan' and spoken of some sort of food and her hair. She had then had an in depth discussion with a seemingly interesting leaf that had floated down on to her. She had cried like a small babe when it had drifted away. She had tried to go with it standing and rocking the boat dangerously, causing Gimli to cry out for fear of being tipped into the water. Merry and Pippin had entertained her for a while with tales of their mischief and trickery but they had been fairly perplexed when she suddenly discovered a new friend in her reflection, caused when Gimli had brandished his axe to her. She had grabbed hold of it and was now cooing to it. Legolas was becoming slightly worried for her safety, she did not seem to be aware of her actions or that the axe she was proceeding to hug was indeed a deadly weapon. Letting out a long suffering sigh he let go his oar to hand back Gimli his axe, to which Usagi had pouted and moaned until he with drew a mirror from his pack. He had received amused snorts from Gimli at this luxury but at least it kept her quiet for a while. So Usagi was admiring her messy reflection in Legolas' hand mirror when they approached Lothlorien from the opposite direction they had entered it from.  
  
Legolas paused in his rowing for a moment, thinking he had heard the creaking of a tree branch. Looking around his sharp eyes pointed out elves moving among the trees and shrubbery. Raising his hand to silence Gimli and the hobbits he waited for them to speak.  
  
"Why have you come back here?" They asked in Elfish. Usagi started at the strange voices apparently snapping back to reality.  
  
"We seek the counsel of the Lady Galadriel." Aragorn responded in Elfish as well.  
  
A few elves jumped down to face the company bows drawn. Legolas, not wishing to be out done drew his own bow. One of the collection of elves now facing them was staring at Usagi his bow pointing at Legolas as he spoke to Usagi seemingly ignoring the rest of the company.  
  
"Vanya melda."  
  
He advanced towards her, she taking a step backwards, nearly falling out of the boat as she did and causing Gimli to curse as it rocked dangerously. Legolas stood, offering protection as the other elf regained his senses. Staring pointedly at Legolas, he spoke. "I will take you into the village, where you will explain all that has happened. He looked pointedly at Usagi. "It has been a long time since Lothlorien has seen an Isil Hina."  
  
Legolas relaxed his bow and spoke gravely to the other elf. "She has been taken by the madness." The other elf looked wistful. "A shame, come, I am sure something can be done." The fellowship left their boats and followed the collection of elves into the heart of Lothlorien once again. 


	5. chapter 5

*Cries* You people are so nice, thank you for all the support about my doggie! She seems to be ok at the moment, she is on steroids which are making her sick, but she seems perky enough. This chapter isn't nearly as long as it should be and doesn't follow my chapter plan at all. *sighs* (well it does, but this should have only been a small part of it.) But as a thank you here it is. Hope its ok. Expect more to come soon! *hugs all readers* I love you!  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Usagi was deep in a peaceful sleep, the first she'd had for days, her head was finally clear of the horrific visions and although the evil presence the Uruk-Hai had created with in her would never completely leave the elves had healed her as best they could.  
  
When she woke she found her self in a clean and sparkling room, the walls and ceiling were white, as was the soft feather down bed she laid in. She looked around her in contentment for a while, her eyes blinking to get used to the brightness. The room was made of some crystalline substance and would have felt cold except for the large bed and very fluffy furs she was wrapped in. She noticed the presence of someone else in the room. Blonde hair and blue eyes, but so unlike her own. She sat up slowly and blinked in surprise as she took in the character who was watching her intently.  
  
"You are awake." The man smiled at her sweetly, eyes fixated on her, almost drinking her in. Usagi reached a hand to the top of her head, feeling for her odangos, they were still missing, her hair in its previous state, tangled and plaited, the silver streaks almost gone from the dirt that her hair was caked in. Slightly embarrassed at the unwanted attention the stranger was giving her she spoke, the only thing she could think of under the circumstances.  
  
"You're not Legolas." The man gave a smile that was a cross between condescending and humorous.  
  
"No, indeed I am not he."  
  
"But you are an elf?"  
  
"Yes." The man touched the top of his ears, emphasising the point as though gloating that he had Vulcan ears.  
  
"It is easy to see, as is the fact that you are one of the Isil Hina." The elf told her quietly. Usagi frowned raising her hand to her forehead. She sighed as she felt the warmth her insignia gave off. Muttering crossly under her breath. "Why is it still there?" The elves sharp hearing picked it up and he gave her a confused expression. Usagi was becoming exasperated at this 'man' still fawning over her like a lost puppy dog.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked him rather unkindly.  
  
"I... I was waiting for you to wake."  
  
"Why?" she questioned him again.  
  
"Because you are Isil Hina lady. One does not merely pass up an opportunity like this."  
  
"What opportunity? Are you people all mad?" Her voice became shriller as she became annoyed.  
  
The elf gave her a small smile as if humouring her. "Nay lady, t'is you who were in that condition but yesterday. I am one who helped heal you and had hoped to be blessed with your gratitude."  
  
Usagi let out a long suffering sigh, silently cursing her mother and her insignia for causing this trouble. "Thank you then. I hope you don't mind but I'm not feeling that great so." Locating a hole in the crystalline room with cloth hanging in front of it that she guessed was a door she shoved and harried the blustering elf out of the entrance uttering thanks and apologies. Finally she turned and looked around her in amazement, setting out to explore her immediate surroundings.  
  
***  
  
In her short exploration Usagi had found a second doorway, it lead through to an enclosed bathing area. It was really just a carved stone hole in the floor, but it was filled with warm scented water and after anxiously glancing around her for more 'company' Usagi had let her hair loose and eased her self into the luxury before her. After scrubbing hard to remove several layers of dirt and grime she soaked for a while and exited, finding clean clothes had been laid by the side of the improvised bath whilst she had been relaxing. Eying them suspiciously she held them up against her.  
  
They were made of white flowing material, fine and delicate and very beautiful. The clothes were too long for her, her teenage mind sighed at the decency of them. Finding the material to be thin but made of several layers to keep her warm she tore off the bottom hem so she could walk with out tripping and split the long skirts to her knee to allow her to move easier. She tied up part of her hair in a piece of the torn material leaving most of it down and savouring its cleanness. Looking at her reflection in the water she sighed. It was a far cry from what she would usually wear. It reminded her of her princess gown except in this case the off the shoulder sleeves were long and flowy and she could see them becoming annoying. Her crescent moon mark had not been scrubbed off with the dirt and now glowed brighter than ever. Usagi contemplated tying a bit of cloth around her head Rambo style to stop the elves noticing what she was. Instead she found a type of head decoration where the clothes had been, a small jewel covered most of her insignia, dimming it slightly and drawing the attention away from it.  
  
Usagi had just turned around as Legolas hurried into her room, having been informed that she had awoken. Legolas was quite taken aback by the vision of beauty he beheld now. Usagi was a far cry from her former self.  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks you know-for, well-everything. What I said back then, I, I uh." He smiled back at her and stepped into the room fully. Usagi kept eye contact with him for a time until she felt awkward under his probing gaze and turned her head away. Legolas smiled to himself again and tilted her chin up so their eyes met.  
  
"You are quite welcome lady." Usagi uttered a small sound of reply and looked embarrassed at the squeak that actually came out. Legolas cupped her face in his hands and bent down. Gently pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Usagi responded slowly before stepping back slightly to look at Legolas. She could feel a blush creeping up her face and looked at him carefully before speaking.  
  
"I am not mad any more Legolas. You no longer have that excuse." "Maybe not Lady, but perhaps it is I who has gone mad, from the sight of you. For though I tried, I could not resist you."  
  
Normally Usagi would have been angry at a remark like that one, but Legolas had said it with such charm and sincerity she could not find the heart to rebuke him.  
  
"Why do you call me lady?" she quickly tried to change the subject and couldn't resist adding on. "It's almost as bad as Princess." Legolas smiled at her. "Would you prefer that Lady, I would call you Princess if you desire. I have little doubt in fact that is what you are in your home."  
  
"Only to some." Usagi smiled mischievously as she said that. Elves are so serious sometimes.  
  
"But I would prefer Usagi." Legolas looked bashful if it was at all possible for him to be anything but composed.  
  
"As you wish, Usagi." He tried out the new name rolling it off of his tongue. It was the first time he had called her Usagi. He could not resist adding further flattery.  
  
"You could be a Princess here, Usagi. There are many who would dearly wish to claim you as their own."  
  
"Princes too huh?" Usagi questioned him ruefully. I think I've had my fair share of Princes putting their lips where they don't belong." This statement of course caused Legolas to look down cast. Usagi looked at him quizzically, she had been thinking about Prince Dimando, being unaware of Legolas' Lordly stature.  
  
She coughed to clear the tension. Legolas forced an ashamed looking smile, though Usagi didn't know why.  
  
"Where the garments to your liking? These are similar to the garments your people have worn when previously they came here."  
  
Usagi screwed up her face as she surveyed her self.  
  
"Is something the matter Lady?" he questioned her, looking concerned again.  
  
"No, its just, they're not very practical."  
  
Legolas laughed at the look on her face. Come, there is one who wishes to meet you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Long time no se huh? I've had this chapter for a while but I don't think it came out right so I kept it hidden away, but I thought eh, what the heck so here it is. Its not exactly a chapter but *shrugs* For those of you concerned about my doggy she is feeling much better and is only on half a steroid tablet every day. Anyway, I'm gonna get my but into gear from now on and stuff. well here ya go. (sorry if there is any mistakes and stuff. *sheepish look*.  
  
----------  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and followed the disappearing Legolas. He stopped to wait for her to catch up giving her a reassuring nod. She attempted a light jog but stumbled because of the fluttering skirts. They descended several flights of stairs. The tall elf was hard to follow, he moved so swiftly that Usagi was slightly out of breath by the time they reached ground level. Legolas paused to let Usagi catch up and told her in a hushed voice. "You are about to meet the Lord and Lady of this house. The Lady Galadriel is the holder of the ring Nenya and is one of the wisest and most beautiful of all elves." Usagi's face showed a bewildered look and with a slight tone of weariness at her Legolas concluded their small history lesson by stating simply "I wish you well."  
  
He stepped aside to allow Usagi entrance to the chamber they had arrived at. She hesitated and stuttered a protest. "A-aren't you coming?" "I will follow." Was the only reply she got before he gently pushed her forward. Taking a deep breath and walking extra carefully so she didn't trip and make a fool of her self Usagi entered the room. There were many elves all around her. All dressed in woodland colours with the same colouring as Legolas. They all looked so beautiful and majestic. Like Queen Serenity had, a regal, powerful air was about them all. The two most prominent figures stood away from the rest, slightly higher at the bottom of a flight of steps. They were unusually tall. The woman elf it seemed radiated light, she almost glowed. As the focus seemed to be split between these characters and herself Usagi made her way to them. The lady; Galadriel it must have been, was smiling at her softly and as Usagi paused in her progress towards them Galadriel's eyes seemed to bore into her own eating a path deep into Usagi's mind.  
  
Usagi started as she heard Galadriel's voice inside her head. It was a strange feeling, she could dimly hear Galadriel speaking to the rest of the gathered people, aloud she heard Legolas' name called and was aware of his presence by her side, slightly behind her. But at the same time she could hear a strong yet kindly and misty voice inside her head. Trying to listen to both at once was too confusing and Usagi soon found her self being forced to listen to the voice in her head alone.  
  
"Child, you are most welcome here. There is much you could learn here. Do not be so quick to dismiss this world, you seem to hate it, yet I sense inside you that is an emotion you are perhaps not capable of, do not treat this as a nightmare to be fought out of. You hold great secrets with in you, such that I have never seen from one of your kind. But alas, it has been so long. Perhaps you will find what you seek, after all, all is not lost while you keep hope. Go with the remaining fellowship, for soon a new day dawns and a great battle looms. In which your friends will need your help."  
  
Usagi was suddenly alone with her thoughts once more. She could hear a hushed buzz of chatter and could feel the stares coming her way. The comforting feel of Legolas at her side made her feel protected and some how reassured. Galadriel was speaking to the gathered elves now, saying something about a 'precious gift' and 'respect'. Usagi was still slightly dazed and was glad when she heard Legolas whisper something in her ear. It was then that she remembered with a jolt the rest of the fellowship. Becoming suddenly anxious for their safety; she asked where they were and was led away to see them by an appointed smitten elf. Legolas was left to trail behind.  
  
Usagi found that as soon as she came into view of the rest of the fellowship she was accosted by an excited Merry and Pippin. They rushed up to her enthusiastically, nearly bowling over the elf that had shown Usagi to where they were. She laughed and bent down to hug both of them, Pippin turned red, he was still a young hobbit so being hugged by someone who had turned out to be some sort of celestial being who had the elves all a- fluster was quite embarrassing for him. Usagi stood up grinning and awkwardly shook Gimli's hand. The dwarf looked grim for a moment then took her hand firmly into both of his and gave her his best attempt at a smile. She stood fully and turned to Aragorn grasping him in an clumsy hug. It was nice to have someone of normal height around. Despite Usagi's shortness of stature.  
  
The atmosphere was rather strained for a while, with a few coughs all around. Usagi felt she should say something about what had happened and so too did the men around her. It took the ever tactful Pippin to break the silence and return the atmosphere to a somewhat normal one by asking "So, you're not... mad anymore." Legolas tried to interject, reprimanding Pippin on the way to treat a Lady of such stature. But Usagi stopped him with a smile and a small laugh. "I guess not, Pippin. Although the way a certain elf is treating me you'd think I was made of glass." This in sinuous remark made the elf in question look at the ground in shame and the hobbits to laugh at their friends reaction.  
  
"Sorry, about the whole madness thing. It was just like that time I got drunk and called someone a cream cake."  
  
Usagi added thoughtfully, going off into her own ditzy world. The hobbits and Gimli laughed whilst Legolas looked grim. Aragorn gave Usagi a questioning look.  
  
"Is that a way for a Princess of a legendary kingdom to behave I wonder." Usagi was startled and stammered out her response.  
  
"How- I mean, who- wha- No. I'm not a... Princess." Usagi again found herself wishing she could sweat-drop.  
  
"At ease Usagi. I was merely jesting."  
  
"Oh, I knew that, I mean me too." Usagi tried to recover unsuccessfully as Pippin's next remark was to prove.  
  
"So you are a Princess." Usagi looked at Legolas with a pained expression, knowing that if she did her best puppy-dog expression he'd come to her rescue.  
  
"I'm sure Usagi is tired young hobbits, perhaps we should leave her to rest." Legolas shooed the hobbits away, himself and Gimli following. Aragorn gave a small smile and got up to leave.  
  
"Aragorn." Usagi called after him. "Could you.. I mean I wouldn't mind if you stayed. You know if you want, its just it, it would be nice to have some company that I'm- used to." She finished lamely. Not all that sure why she would want him to stay except for the fact that Usagi was always surrounded by people who loved her, and who she loved, people she didn't have to try and figure out, or worry about offending, and with the exception of her daughter who she hadn't seen for a while she didn't have to look down on them. Part of her would always seek out human comfort and conversation. Aragorn nodded brusquely at her and sat by her side.  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before Usagi felt it would soon become an awkward silence and spoke what was on her mind.  
  
"So, nice place the elves have got here, huh?" Aragorn was startled by her unusual question, but answered with his usual good grace.  
  
"It is indeed remarkable. Though they have lived for so long we could expect nothing less."  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"You know that I don't belong here don't you." She said becoming suddenly cryptic. Aragorn studied her carefully but did not answer.  
  
Usagi could feel tears building in her eyes and a lump in her throat. She sighed again, biting down on her sadness by biting her lip.  
  
"Where are we Aragorn, what's happened to this World. Is this why." She paused choosing her words carefully. "We aren't allowed on Earth. I never knew things like that, what did you call it, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, all of it. I never knew they existed. That they could do- what they did to me." Aragorn remained quiet not knowing how to behave around her.  
  
Usagi continued in a quiet voice, barely speaking to Aragorn anymore but looking up every now and again to see if he was still there, still listening and offering his silent support.  
  
"It was as though I was trapped in my own memories. But they didn't have the happy endings I know they will have. I should be at home, in bed. Not abandoned here, away from Mamo-chan and the others. Now you probably think I've gone mad again. But I wasn't mad, I was still here. I've seen mad people, and I was able to heal them all. Every single one of them, but who will help me."  
  
Aragorn ventured to interupt. "The elves helped you, Legolas especially, were it not for him you would still be there."  
  
Usagi gave a near hysterical laugh. "Legolas. Yeah, he helped, he'll do it again, in a heartbeat. Story of my life. Do you know how many people have died for me brave Aragorn. Way too many. That's what most of my memories are, but I saved them all, again and again. I'm not boasting I hope you understand. Do you think if an evil thing touches me it can implant things in my head?" Usagi stopped to think, drawing some painful memory from a nearly suppressed source. "Burning... Ice, they're calling for me to return, to save them again, to save them all. The world needs me, my world. That's what the madness told me, but I don't know how to get back. I can't stay here, Aragorn, I can't."  
  
Usagi broke down into strangled sobs, trying her hardest not to cry, something she badly needed to do.  
  
"If you wish to return to the moon you could." But in truth Aragorn didn't have an answer to her dilemma, he had other things on his mind at the time and helping a lost girl return home was not high on his list of priorities  
  
"You know love Aragorn. I can see it, don't look so shocked, you have a soul mate. Some one who you belong to, so do I, so we can relate. This Galadriel lady told me some things. She seems to be pretty prophetic so I'm gonna do what she says. You take me with you where ever it is that you're going and maybe then I can get home. I know there will be a battle, but I can help, I can." Aragorn did not know why but it seemed to him a new light shone in Usagi's eyes and it was all he could do to nod and hold her close while she finally gave into the tears that had been threatening through out her passionate speech.  
  
Well there you go, may I just be the first to say blerg, I may take this chapter down and re write it or something I just wanted to get some more of it up before you all forget about 'my father' - next chapter, Usagi is reunited with her estranged father, lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, how are you all today, here is the next chappie for you, it's a bit long winded and probably horribly flawed. as usual lol. Anyway this chapter is when it really starts to meander away from Tolkein's original plot, but Usagi being dumped in the world has to change the course of its future right? Well in this fic it does. I like to have freedom and not just stick to the exact plot. Okay, I'm done ranting. :D ===================================================  
  
Aragorn smiled at the insane girl running before him; thankfully the insane part of her description not being literally, this time. He smiled ruefully at the thought. He had never met anyone who could change so quickly from the quivering mess that he had comforted last night to the energetic and laughing girl leaping and bounding before him now. Perhaps that was the nature of the isil hina, to be unpredictable, and she had certainly given them a shock this morning.  
  
Usagi had emerged from her allocated bedchambers seemingly a new person. The elegant gowns the elves had given her had been torn at the knee leaving Usagi's bare legs exposed. This had of course produced frowns and embarrassment all around. When they had found her wearing next to nothing it had been different but now, a lady bearing a great proportion of her legs was most strange. The state of Usagi's garments had caused much embarrassed giggling from the young hobbit Pippin. What a sorry state it would have been for the young hobbit to have been carried away with the uruk-hai. In explanation Usagi had given a cheeky grin and explained that where she came from she usually bared a lot more skin than what she was doing now, and besides, she had said. 'If I'm gonna be fighting I can't be expected to move about in a dress like this, I guess this is why Luna tells me to always wear my transformation broach.' At that particular statement Legolas had uttered a shocked protest about a moon lady being in battle, but Gimli telling Usagi it was good idea had silenced him most comically.  
  
The other unusual thing about Usagi that morning had been her hair. Aragorn eyed her suspiciously even now as she ran joyously ahead with the hobbits. Who would have thought they would be going to battle the way they were behaving now. It was hard to describe the style, it was most unusual, perhaps more intricate than the elaborate plaits the elves used to pull their hair from their faces, she had done her pale golden hair up in round balls on either side of her hair, the rest of her immense amounts of hair were wove out of these balls of hair and hung down to her knees in streamers, it was unusual, but charming and Aragorn had the distinct impression he had seen that particular style before, but where exactly he could not place. It seemed that this drastic change in hair style to the elegance of the night before had brought Usagi out of her self, she seemed more at peace with her surroundings and had announced as they had left Lorien for the second time, 'I'm back'. As she had calmed down somewhat the moon sigil that had adorned her forehead was now gone, she looked no different to any human now, apart from her strange attire.  
  
And so it was the young girl, seeming as innocent as a child at the present time was leaping ahead barefoot and adding an air of merriment to the otherwise down cast party of friends. When suddenly;  
  
"OW, ooh."  
  
Usagi tried stopping in her headlong chase across the open valley racing like the wind with Pippin and Merry, the others lagging behind. She tried to grab her foot whilst still in motion and after a couple of hops had ungracefully fallen down. Still clutching her pained foot and fighting back tears she sat on the floor with an angry look on her face. Pippin and Merry were instantly at her side with expressions of concern. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli raced to her side as fast as they could.  
  
"Oh, Usagi, what is the matter, is a magical beast caught hold of you, I'll have it Usagi you just tell me what's up." Merry was ready to face whatever foe had struck their companion.  
  
The others had now reached her side and seeing no immediate danger cast about them for the unseen foe. Legolas crouched down by Usagi concerned for her well being.  
  
"What ails you lady?" He asked her. Choking back a sob Usagi responded. "It's. my foot, I think I trod on a stone or something."  
  
Upon hearing this chaos erupted, Gimli scoffed and called her a weak human, Aragorn had been fighting back a smile but had to defend her, and his species of course. He did this by explaining that Usagi wasn't human, which upset Usagi and caused Pippin and Merry to attack both Aragorn and Gimli at once, knocking the dignified dwarf to the ground. Legolas blocked all sounds of the mock battle out and focused on Usagi. He reached for the injured foot, producing a shriek from Usagi and causing her to hastily withdraw her foot wincing in pain.  
  
"Don't touch it!"  
  
she yelled in a panic. Pain, not being Usagi's strong point. Legolas looked deep into her eyes and reached for the foot once more. Carefully lowering his eyes from Usagi's, as one would do to a flighty wild animal, he examined her foot while she flinched in the appropriate places and whimpered when he pressed too hard. At last he seemed to have made a diagnostic he stood up and cleared his throat to calm his traveling companions.  
  
"It will heal in a day or two. It is just sprained."  
  
Usagi and the hobbits looked relieved Gimli had to cut in with a comment of his own "Of course now our progress will be slowed and this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone running off like some wild rabbit in spring time." Usagi sniggered at his analogy though she being the only one in on the inside joke received a stern look from Gimli so she had the grace to look sheepish as Aragorn pulled her to her feet, or rather foot.  
  
So they set off again in mixed moods, Gimli in truth enjoyed teasing the young girl, she reminded him of himself as an adventurous lad, though he'd never admit it. The progress was slow and irritating as with every step Usagi took she muttered "ow" under her breath.  
  
**********  
  
He was a patient man it was true, but there comes a point when each and every man has had enough and can be patient no more. Looking down at the slip of a girl limping along beside him he frowned in frustration, holding back a long-suffering sigh. He had not thought it possible for anything she could do to get on his nerves but the girl had uttered a gasp of pain or a wince or an "ouch" with every single step she took. They had been traveling for over an hour. Making a decision and preferring not to think about what his fellow companions would say he abruptly stopped. After a few paces the rest of his companions realized he was not keeping pace (how ever slow that pace happened to be). They too stopped and turned to question him. The person in question walked to the group and to answer their queries he moved to the only female in the group and abruptly picked her up, nestling her in his arms and with out a backward glance he set forth again.  
  
"Legolas!" Usagi shrieked as she was lifted off of her feet. "Put me down, I'm fine." She was met with silence. Ducking her head in shame she muttered under her breath  
  
"Oh my God this is so embarrassing." Legolas smiled at her, his enhanced hearing picking up her comments.  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Next you'll be telling me you don't get embarrassed" She joked with him  
  
"Not easily, no"  
  
Usagi paused for a while collecting her thoughts. After a while with genuine curiosity in her voice she asked another question.  
  
"Legolas, Can you do this."  
  
She held up her loose hand grouping her four fingers together in to two pairs with her thumb out spread. Unknown to the people of this world Usagi had just demonstrated a perfect 'peace and long life' Vulcan custom. Complying Legolas imitated her, using the hand supporting Usagi's back so she had to crane her neck to see properly.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if Gene Roddenbery ever came here." She mused, Legolas started to form a question in return but stopped, this was another one of those things he just didn't understand about Usagi.  
  
***  
  
In the deep, dark and dank underground chasm where the forces of evil had been working diligently for many a night a great chaos seemed to prevail. The smell of blood and sweat and toil made the musty air rank. The screams of some poor creature filled the air and a skirmish broke out between the demented and tormented creatures that were the fearsome orcs. They littered the floor and worked till they fell bleeding to the ground. Amongst the chaos and panic stood a man, a wizard of the highest rank and the darkest of intentions, he gazed at the scene before him impassive, smoldering with an unhidden power and an immense scorn for the simpering creatures presenting their measly lives to him, to do with as he will.  
  
"You have failed miserably and allowed a weak" He spat out the word at them "human girl."  
  
His voice held nothing but contempt yet Saruman was frustrated. His minions had not succeeded in their set task, to retrieve the one ring from the halflings who held it and to destroy the ones who protected them. It seemed all they had accomplished was to uncover a person from a race he knew to be long dead. In his immense life he had come across one or two of the children of the moon as they were known and had found them to have a power and light that radiated more clearly than his own, of course that had been a long time ago and his powers had grown since the last time he met one. The only ones to ever visit this world were women, all who met them were enchanted by their beauty and drawn in by the magnificence and the pure energy they commanded, but this world had a strange influence on them, perhaps the darkness of it corrupting them. This strange girl who had dropped in the midst of the 9 men his master sought to destroy had demonstrated the most power he had seen in a lunarian (as they called themselves). She had upset the balance and things were not going as planned. The Dark Lord had seen the girls power and hungered after it, just as the one ring could tempt and consume so could the light of the moon people, usually only someone of royal descendant, but that was impossible, the last princess of the moon kingdom had killed herself when she was not allowed to marry her Earth Prince love from another land. Besides this girl did not act like royalty.  
  
So Saruman had a task to do, he would send some of his army out to capture this girl from there he would find some way to gain her power, with it they could not be stopped, and the one ring would be with its masters again. This girl who was upsetting the balance of things would tip the scales to the side of dark, the side of power. He watched with a fierce gaze as the creatures at his disposal streamed out past him, just as they had done a few days before. 


	8. chapter 8

Well, here I am, I'm sorry for my REALLY long absence, thankyou to KC, who emailed me and made me post, lol. I hope its ok. __________________________________________  
  
The band of unlikely companions that was the fellowship had been traveling to Gondor for two days, they were weary and in the midst of much needed rest. Most of the fellowship was asleep; in fact the only one awake was Merry. It was his turn on watch; well at least it was until 20 minutes ago when it became Usagi's turn. She looked so peaceful he couldn't bear to wake her. Merry looked around him peering into the blackness of the night and edging slightly closer to the warm fire at the center of the circle the assorted people made.  
  
A night time creature made a noise startling the hobbit, he clutched his small sword to his chest, the night time sounds, and the horror of the past weeks making him more cautious and afraid than he normally would be. He had the creeping feeling of something menacing approaching, his nose tingled, a sure sign of hobbit intuition at its best. Something was in the darkness he could almost feel it. Rising to his feet he took a few steps forward, sword arm outstretched as though its gleam would provide him light to see beyond the fading glow of the fire. With a sigh he settled back down, it was going to be a long night.  
  
**** It was early morning and the sun was just starting to peek out from behind the heavy clouds. The men of the fellowship were awake and ready to set off, there was just one problem.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"It seems as though there is an enchanted sleep on her."  
  
The blonde haired beauty in question presently rolled onto her side.  
  
"5 more minutes Luna." she mumbled in a sleep filled voice.  
  
Aragorn smiled, she had such childlike innocence at times. Usagi shot up, her eyes snapping open as she stared at something in the distance, the men stepped back in surprise at her sudden outburst. She squinted into the distance.  
  
"Do you see that?"  
  
The others turned to see what had captured her attention. There was a figure in the distance in a glowing white cloak, it seemed almost familiar. He, if indeed it was a man, was standing at the edge of a dense forest they would have to cross later in the day. Usagi pushed herself to her knees, drawn to the light like a moth to a flame.  
  
"wh-what is it, that, is it a, a man?" unconsciously she took a step towards the figure reaching her hand out. The rest of the fellowship stood in wonder. The light surrounding the figure began to dim and waver and a grayness take over in its place. All the men recognized the pointed hat and long beard of their lost companion.  
  
"Gandalf!" Pippin cried out in joy as he started to run full pelt to the figure in the distance  
  
"Gandalf?" Usagi spoke so quietly even she could not hear her self but she stood and stared in wonder, and some other emotion she couldn't quite identify.  
  
There was now warning at all of the events to take place next except for the swish of air as an arrow flew past her, making her hair sway at is closeness. A harsh cry escaped Pippin as the figure he was rushing towards vanished as one of Legolas' arrows tore through it, shattering the illusion the wizard Saruman had created to distract them. As Pippin turned to face his friends his eyes grew wide in shock and fear and the all turned around in trepidation. The emotion they all felt was horror, pure and unconcealed, charging up the hill behind them was a swarm of the vile creatures they hated so much; The orc and Uruk-Hai that composed Saruman's army. They stood for a moment in stunned silence unable to do nothing but stare at the mob of rapidly approaching creatures, silently they all cursed themselves, how could they have missed it.  
  
It took but a moment for Aragorn to decide on a course of action.  
  
"RUN!" He all but screamed at them and he didn't have to say it twice, with all the speed they possessed they turned and headed for the forest. "Make for the trees, we are dead if they catch us in the open." It was unnecessary information.  
  
They were fast and they almost made it to the forest, almost. The mass of evil caught up with them all to soon and they turned to fight, ready to meet their death battling if they were to die. Involuntarily they held their breath, waiting for the orcs to strike, but the strike never came. Usagi was standing, her eyes closed and panting heavily. Her moon sigil was glowing strongly and the first orcs were blinded by it and fell to the ground screaming.  
  
Still there were too many, the fellowship thought tooth and nail, arrow striking through the blackened flesh of the orc and cold metal slicing here there and everywhere. Usagi stood in the midst stopping the swarm from crushing in too close. The orcs pressed in from every side, around and behind them. They managed to separate Pippin from the tight bunch the companions had formed, hearing his anguished shout Usagi half screamed and half yelled her head threw back from the force of the light that came from her sigil. It was very much like the beam of light emitted by Chibi usa when she was in a desperate situation and it did damage to the orcs near her, but weakened Usagi immensely. She couldn't keep it up and the orcs got closer, pressed nearer, she cried out in pain at the feelings she received from their proximity and finally there were too many of them too quickly and she was down.  
  
She fell to the ground with a force she had not thought possible her head and heart were screaming anguish at her and she longed for the pure light of the ginzuishou to wash away the filth that swarmed all around her. Yet she was oblivious; her very soul was taken up with the task of ignoring the rush of creatures that surrounded her, if she was dreaming she could no longer tell. It was madness, anarchy and the worst possible kind for it was organized and structured chaos. The mass of Uruk-hai and the lesser orc swarmed through the party, separating them, causing Usagi to writhe in pain at their mere nearness.  
  
But the creatures did not attack, they were dashed and cut and bloodied. Brave Aragorn was fighting desperately slashing and killing with his faithful sword and his brave heart. But it was not enough, her friends in this world fought valiantly, Gimli's axe twirling so fiercely it seemed to loose all shape. Her loyal friends Pippin and Merry whom she loved with all her heart were stabbing and attacking with the ferocity of wild cats. They were being overwhelmed. The creatures did not fight to kill or main, they just swarmed around the group of people, segregating them, forcing Aragorn and Pippin, Merry and Gimli away from Usagi and with each step they took away from her she let out a desperate cry, a plead to the monsters around her.  
  
Her body racked with sobs as the tidal wave of creatures parted around her like the red sea, but always coming back, some of the crueler, or perhaps just the braver came close and jeered at her. Bullying each over to touch her, to tempt fate and their masters' wrath by touching this fabled being. Still they came in masses, driving away her friends and her protectors until they were pushed out of sight and only Legolas still stood near.  
  
He was standing above her, protecting her with his short sword, his arrows being useless at such close range. In the end though, even an elf tires with out death to bring a release what else could he do but fall from weariness, crouching on his knees and wielding his sword. Usagi was clinging desperately to him, sobbing as though her heart would break. All the malevolence and torture the orcs had witnessed or dealt, or been dealt was directed at her, she felt it all and it pained her so that even Legolas was sure her heart would break and he felt his own reach out to her, wishing to do anything to help ease her anguish.  
  
Hands were grabbing at him now, evil filthy hands that belonged to wretched bodies and sneering faces, faces that were once his kind. They were forcing him away from Usagi pulling and pushing and he held fast. Usagi screamed out his name reaching for him but unable to move, shuddering as she came too close to a nearby Uruk-Hai. Legolas feared the madness was beginning to take hold for in her sobs names were emerging; Mamo-chan, Rei, Mako and on, until it became one with the sobs.  
  
Swallowing his pride, which told him to fight on until he breathed his last breath, he forced his way through the creatures separating him from Usagi. They were attacking now and Legolas received many a wound in the few paces it took to reach her, he was by her side now and pulling her to her feet. She grasped onto him hugging him as though he were the only living thing in the world left alive. "Don't leave me! Oh, I thought I was all alone" Was her tortured greeting to him. He would have stayed and comforted her forever if he could but circumstance demanded other wise. He pulled her with him, half carrying, half cajoling and pushing he forced her though the mass of the creatures. They could no longer harm him lest they hurt the girl, and to hurt the girl would mean a painful death for them all.  
  
As their quarry escaped the leading Uruk-Hai, being fed up with following orders and the lack of death they had caused raised his black bow and shot at the elf taking the girl away. The thick arrow whooshed through the air and sliced through Legolas like a knife through water, with a sickening 'thunk' of flesh breaking. The Uruk-Hai threw back his head and laughed aloud as he advanced. Barely uttering a cry of pain Legolas fell, releasing the stumbling Usagi as he went. The damage was not bad, the arrow had hit to the left of this stomach, it had gone in deep, but it was not too painful. yet. Usagi was at his side in an instant uttering a cry of pain for him as though it was her who had been wounded. He pushed her away from him.  
  
"Run, don't stop, its you they're after!"  
  
"No! I wont leave you Legolas!"  
  
"There is no time to argue Usagi, Go." He commanded her, but she shook her head, the tears building in her eyes spilled out and splattered on to his wound, she hardly noticed the advancing Uruk-Hai as she wished with every fiber in her being that she had the ginzuishou and her locket so she could teach these things a lesson.  
  
The leader came up close, too close for comfort and picked up Legolas' forgotten sword he raised it above his head and with a roar would have brought it down upon Legolas' head.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Glancing ahead of him the Uruk-Hai paused in the killing of the elf. A cloaked figure was standing not far off, a white glow came from his cloak, only this person was very real. The man tutted as he approached. "All of this violence. Such a shame." Usagi raised her tear stained face to his and gasped. Could it be?  
  
"Father?" It was the last thing she said before it all became too much and she collapsed onto Legolas' chest.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Could it be Gandlaf? Who knows, well I do. lol. Anyway, sorry for all the mistakes and stuff (if there is any), I wanted to get this out tonight so I can see what you though of it after my hard 12 hour shift at work, (. ;-)  
  
Okay, I know I've been gone for a long time, so excuse any lack of continuity and all. Please review, let me know about the good, the bad and the just plain sucky. 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own lotr or sm, the movies, manga, books etc. parts of the movie script are in here and come kindly from seatofkings.cjb.net. that's all.  
  
Yup, here it is, Authors notes down the bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So it is true. The orcs and Uruk-Hai do make her mad." The only answer he received was a death glare from an injured Legolas. The elf's jaw clenched, the muscles in his cheek working over time as he thought of a way to attack the evil wizard in their midst.  
  
Saruman moved to stroke Usagi's hair. He was stopped by an iron like grip on his wrist. The meddling elf. A look of scorn and a curt command was all that was needed for Saruman's minions to restrain Legolas moving him away from Usagi's prone form. Saruman caressed the top of Usagi's head, moving aside her bangs to reveal her cresent moon insignia that had reasserted itself since the attack. Moving to touch it he winced in pain as it scalded him. He fought to restrain himself from hitting the object of his pain with his staff and instead turned away.  
  
"Bring the girl. Kill the elf!" The vile creatures moved to do his bidding but as the first orc touched Usagi her insignia burst to life knocking the offending orc away, killing it instantly. Saruman turned back in surprise and again had to call out imperiously "Stop!" The orcs froze. "An interesting turn of events, it is an annoyance. the elf will have to carry her. Bind and watch him. The trickery of elfs knows no bounds. Though he is wounded there is life in him yet. For now."  
  
"No."  
  
Saruman narrowed his eyes at the insolent elf. Casually moving to stand infront of where Legolas was being held by orcs he hit him across the face with his staff, the force pushing Legolas' head to the side. He spat blood.  
  
"I will not help you hurt her."  
  
"I had no intentions of hurting her elf." The words were spat out with distaste.  
  
"Just being near your kind hurts her. I wont help, I would rather die."  
  
"And you shall, but who will keep her safe if you lay down your life for her? Hmm, look how she trusted you, and you would leave her alone. with my kind?" A hollow laugh followed his mocking words. "No creature, living or nay can say no to Sauron. If I cannot take the girl."  
  
"You would kill her."  
  
"No, perhaps not. Perhaps I can persuade you otherwise." A glint of malice appeared in the wizards eyes. "Thrak burzum ishi u ul."  
  
The dark speech caused Legolas to shudder, but no more than Usagi who Saruman's staff had been pointed at when he said the cursed words. Her eyes flew open and her body jerked as she screamed in pain. Legolas eyes filled with tears to see her hurt so much.  
  
"Stop. Stop!"  
  
Saruman raised a perfect eye brow at him. "So you will lay your life down for her, but you will not allow her to sacrifice herself. That's rather weak. But it suits my purposes, take her and keep pace or you'll find I can do far worse things than that without killing her."  
  
Legolas went to Usagi and cradled her in his arms she was panting heavy, her body shivering involuntarily, fading in and out of consciousness. He lifted her, grunting in pain as his own wound grieved him. He was pushed forward by a more daring Uruk-Hai. Looking back, the sounds of battle raged on as his companions were pushed further back. He saw in the distance what looked like moving trees. Aragorn and Gimli the only ones he could make out. Saruman was leading North-East, to Isengard, so sure of his own power that he could walk freely through the land. Legolas turned back to the bundle in his arms and felt fear. Fear for all their lives.  
  
+++++  
  
Finally they had escaped the orcs, it had been a fierce battle, aided by the timely arrival of some riders of Rohan, out for orc blood. It seemed there were many problems in the once peaceful human city. The riders had been distrustful of them and had stayed only long enough to dispose of the orc's bodies. The riders left them with two horses before departing from their company. During the day long battle and 'burial' Merry and Pippin had sought safety in the deep darkness of Fangorn forest, under Aragorn's instruction, Now the man, and the dwarf had the task of finding the small men, if they had not been killed. They had seen or sensed the capture of Legolas and the moon lady Usagi. There had been nothing they could do to prevent the capture but they would be damned if they let their friends rot in the company of the Uruk-Hai's.  
  
Aragorn, who was a master huntsman was able to follow the faint tracks left by the hobbits. They led deep into the woods before they abruptly stopped.  
  
"It is as though they were simply plucked from the ground. The tracks end here!" Aragorn looked about himself in consternation. Moving to expect the ground he spoke again. "These are strange tracks."  
  
Gimli replied "The air is so close here, it seems as though something is about." "The white wizard! Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us, we must be quick!"  
  
As one they turned, running forward to attack. Unexpectedly their weapons became too hot to hold and they found themselves immobilised.  
  
The white wizard was encased in light. They could not clearly look at him without being dazzled by the brightness. When he spoke it was in a voice they half recognised and half didn't.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."  
  
"Where are they!" Aragorn's tone was accusatory.  
  
"They passed this way, they met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"  
  
"Who are you? Show your self."  
  
The light dimmed, to reveal none other that their own companion and one time leader Gandalf, the wizard. Aragorn and Gimli widened their eyes with shock. Aragorn could barely speak, his emotions were so muddled, but he did.  
  
"It cannot be, you fell!"  
  
"Through fire and water."  
  
Gandalf began to tell of his victory over the Balrog, his ascension to white Wizard through the blackness. Aragorn was filled with renewed hope, happiness he had not felt for a long time. With affection he said his friends name: "Gandalf." "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White now. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."  
  
All three walked in comfortable silence through the rest of Fangorn forest. Aragorn and Gimli comforted with the knowledge that Merry and Pippin were safe. The question that still remained, was what of Legolas?  
  
At length they came to the outskirts of Fangorn forest and Gandalf spoke again.  
  
"One stage of the journey is over another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed. Do not fear for your companions, I know that your hearts grieve for them. You should not underestimate the young girl you have been travelling with, she has many powers of her own that may be of some use to her if she would remember all that she was taught. I have sent the young hobbits to gather some allies. You may see them again soon."  
  
A shrill whistle was voiced and an enchanted white stallion rode to Gandalf's side. Aragorn and Gimli shared one horse, and the other was tethered to it. All three rode off into the distance, making haste to Edoras.  
  
+++++  
  
Weary, weary in body and soul. That feeling had snuck up on him as soon as he saw Isengard, in the distance, and now they were upon it, ready to enter the place of evil. All around him he could see nothing but destruction. The trees had been torn away, killed. In their place a monstrous smoking break in the ground.  
  
Saruman had led at a fierce pace, never a seconds rest, whilst he used his magic to glide effortlessly along the ground. Legolas' wound was troubling him and he fought hard not to give into the pain and allow unconsciousness to claim him. After a while Usagi had settled down, deep into a comatose like sleep. Once on the journey she had cried out and opened her eyes, they had flashed all one colour, the black centre over taken by blue. Something strange had started to happen to her, it seemed some force had lifted her body from his arms. A light came from within, lifting her high in the air and began to travel the length of her body. She threw out her arms and it seemed as though her clothes started to change to that of a long flowing white dress. However this strange transformation was not allowed to be completed. Saruman had hit her with more dark magic, the hideous black speech causing her to fall rapidly, back in her deep slumber so that Legolas had to catch her before being pushed on by the army of Uruks.  
  
Now, they had arrived, surveying his surroundings Legolas decided he needed a plan of escape and needed it fast. A feeling of being watched caused the fine hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. His elf senses were working over drive. Aware of any movements the orcs or Saruman made. Soon they came to a place that he gathered to be a prison or sorts. Bars of metal covered dark coves of stone, cut away from the walls of the tower. Before Saruman's betrayal the whole tower was simply a staircase leading to Saruman's own chambers, now it was this horror. In the areas that had not been converted into cells stood a rack. Legolas was pushed roughly into a cell, still clutching Usagi tightly to him and behind him the door, made of metal bars was shut with a clang. Saruman commanded the orcs to leave before looking at Usagi and then leaving himself.  
  
Within half an hour Usagi began to stir. Legolas smiled with relief as she awoke and he was greeted with the peaceful smile of his charge.  
  
"Hi." Usagi's smile widened as she looked up at Legolas' smiling face.  
  
"How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, I had a nice dream. I dreamt I was sleeping in a soft bed then I woke up and had ice-cream for breakfast and it was a Sunday so I had nothing to do. you were there. You didn't like the ice cream, you said it was cold. It's funny. You somehow walked on it." She broke off at his light chuckle and realised she was rambling. With a grin she looked around her self. A frown appeared.  
  
"A dungeon! We're in a dungeon?"  
  
"No, we are in his tower. We are being kept prisoner though I am not sure why."  
  
"They didn't kill us."  
  
"No."  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes with suspicion as she spoke.  
  
"Why would that big-wig wizard guy go to all that trouble just to stick us in jail."  
  
"I don't think he wants to kill you. He wants to use the power you have for something and the yrch can't touch you without dying themselves. Why is that Usagi, what aren't you telling us? You're no ordinary moon maiden are you? When he hit you with the dark spells there was a moment where you seemed to overcome them and grow strong. Now you are fine when all my teachings tell me for your kind to be exposed to that much black magic is eventual death. Tell me, what are your secrets? Have I not yet won your trust. Please say that is not so, T'would break my heart."  
  
Usagi had the start of tears gleaming in her eyes as Legolas spoke she brushed them roughly away, rebuking herself for not being strong. She sighed.  
  
"You really want know?" Legolas nodded. Another sigh.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm well. Well I'm not sure about everything entirely, I don't know why Saruman or the evil dead guy want me alive. I don't know why my heritage is making itself known cos that usually doesn't happen back home. People might be bad but they're never pure evil. Not like these things here. So I didn't know I could be affected by evil, if something is wrong it makes me sad, but I can usually make it good again, fix it. This is going to sound mega weird but I'm not from this time."  
  
Legolas frowned slightly, confused but Usagi kept going.  
  
"You see in a long time, I don't know how long because I don't have all my memories from. now. Ok, I'm confusing myself. Basically we moon peeps don't really care what's happening on Earth because there are evil things here and Earth doesn't seem to want peace. Which is probably why I was never allowed down to Earth. But anyway. Lunarians, that's me, what we're called. Lunarians live for a long, long time. Kinda like you guys."  
  
She nodded waiting for him to indicate he understood. He smiled at her and nodded in kind.  
  
"Back to the in a long time bit, all the elfs and dwarves and stuff will have left Middle Earth and we'll start calling it just Earth. Earth will be invaded by a dark force and will eventually attack the moon, causing my Mother." Legolas eyes widened slightly with interest. "The queen." The eyes grew wider. "To have to use the silver crystal to lock the evil force away, but by now all who she held dear was dead. She used the last of her strength to send us all forward in time, to a better future, reborn, with no knowledge of our past lives. I am one of those reincarnations, Princess Serenity, last monarch of the silver alliance and wielder of the silver crystal."  
  
If Middle Earth had known of the word wow, Legolas would certainly be using it now, as it was he was near speechless he had just one question.  
  
"If you are from the future and know nothing of your past, how did you learn this and how did you get here?"  
  
"Good questions. Really long story short, the baddies broke out and for many years I and my friends, my court, have been battling against the things that would destroy the Earth, or who hunger for the power of the silver crystal. As to why I'm here. As far as I can tell my Mother's spirit sent me on a quest to find my Father as a final mission thing before I have to take the throne."  
  
Ever perceptive, Legolas raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "Have to? You sound as though you have no choice."  
  
"Not really, you just can't argue with destiny. It's not that I don't want it, I do, I really do. Just right now I'm happy with the way I am. Ok, not right, right now, but I just don't feel ready. Anyway, I think something got muddled and now Mother can't send me back for some reason. I have to find Gandalf, the wizard."  
  
"He is your Father?"  
  
"So I've been told"  
  
"If this crystal of yours is as powerful as you say that must be the reason Saruman is after you."  
  
"Yeah, but the only problem is, I don't have it, it didn't get transported with me, and without it, I'm just. I can't fight."  
  
Legolas reached to her, seeing the sadness behind her eyes, he stroked her cheek with his thumb and she leant gently in to his touch, moving in to give him a hug. The movement caused the pain from his wound to kick in and involuntarily he winced. Usagi was confused as she pulled away, she saw his clutching his stomach and suddenly remembered him being with an arrow. Her face mirrored his own pain as she gently removed his hand to look at the damage. It was a clean wound but the arrow was still in it, Legolas had broken it off but not removed the sharp point. She stroked his hand, comforting him and not for the first time since she had been here wished for the ginzuishu.  
  
That was how Saruman found them as he came to coerce Usagi into joining the side of Sauron.  
  
"How quaint. An Elf and a girl from the moon, just like the stories." Saruman's condescending gaze hardened as he focused on Usagi and beckoned her to the bars. Usagi rose from her seat next to Legolas on the floor and walked to Saruman.  
  
"Come child, let us talk."  
  
"If I leave him, how do I know you wont kill him?"  
  
"Rather my dear you should be asking yourself if you don't come will I kill him."  
  
"No, because I wont allow it. You can talk here or leave me alone. Either way I wont let you hurt Legolas."  
  
"Very well."  
  
A long hand was raised and one bony finger beckoned. Five orcs presented them selves to Saruman. All carrying long spears.  
  
"They may not be able to touch you without being consumed by your power but I'm sure they can inflict some damage on your elf."  
  
The bars were opened and the leering group advanced towards the cage, the orcs skittishly tried to avoid Usagi who stood blocking their entrance to the cell. Legolas tried to rise from the floor but fell back with a gasp as his wound grieved him.  
  
A determined look settled in Usagi's eyes as she turned to face Saruman.  
  
"You know, there's only so much a girl can take and I'm getting sooo fed up with you sending minions to do your dirty work. These things don't want to die and come on, five, your going to over power me with five? How many did it take to capture me? Have a little respect please."  
  
A bored looking Saruman nodded to one of the orcs who tried to make a dash past Usagi at Legolas. A brief look of alarm flitted across Usagi's face before she thrust her palm out towards the orc, hitting it chest on, gritting her teeth against the onslaught of darkness she received as she touched it. Light sparked from her palm and in an instant the orc was thrown backwards past Saruman, knocking down one of its buddies as it went. Stone dead. Usagi grinned at her accomplishment.  
  
"Well, that was easy. who's next." Her gaze fell on the three remaining orcs and they took a collective step backwards. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the turn of events. If they only knew how deathly afraid she was of them. All the times she had battled good people who had been turned bad came back to her, she never wanted that to happen to her. She would win. No one could control Tsukino Usagi, or Princess Serenity whichever one she was now, least of all an old guy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Author's notes: *hides*  
  
Well yes I have been gone for a very long while, I've been busy. But I have renewed energy for this fic, I'm gonna finish it and not worry about continuity. I haven't seen Sailor moon for so long, I'm trying to buy the complete series but I keep getting out bid. Please forgive the major oocness tips on how to avoid this would be appreciated, actually tips and criticisms in general would be good. You don't have to worry about having such a long wait again cos I've already written the ending. For those who are worried about Usagi not being strong, I've tried to have her in character, in my experience Usagi doesn't give her all until pushed to her limits, that is what I'm trying to achieve here. But, to make you happy, just wait till next chapter, if you can be put up with me and have decided to go on strike against this fic, which I wouldn't blame you for.  
  
Luv you, Dilkara.  
  
p.s. The black speech that Saruman uses means something along the lines of, darkness come into them, them being whoever he points at. Probably isn't the way istari work in Tolkiens world, but I've stolen his characters and put them in my world. :-P  
  
p.p.s. I had some trouble uploading this word's word count and ff.net's word count don't add up by about 300 words I dunno why. if you discover why, please let me know. 


	10. chapter 10

You know, I keep going to delete this fic, but every time I make up my mind not to carry it on someone seems to review. So I will finish it. Hopefully you'll like it. Two chapters to go and it's done. Yay! Sorry once again for the huge long wait. If there are errors let me know, I didn't have time to edit it other than to do a spell check.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Usagi stood, triumphant, waiting for the enemy to make its move. A sharp command from Saruman brought the orcs to attention. The one that had fallen when she had killed the other orc rose to its feet, the four orcs pointed their spears at Usagi and charged forward. She let out a little squeak of fear and Legolas struggled to his feet to stand by her side. Usagi leaped backwards landing awkwardly but with the familiar move she felt less afraid than she had before, she felt like sailor moon again. Sailor moon from the early days, when she'd been uncertain of her self and her abilities but somehow she always came through. Her leap to safety left a weapon less and injured Legolas vulnerable and the orcs seized their chance. Two charged at him whilst the others occupied Usagi, keeping her leaping away from their deadly looking spears. She tried to hit one of them in the same way that she had killed the first but they're spears prevented her from getting close. Legolas ducked one spear and grabbing an orc by its neck swung it round using it's own momentum to dash it's head against the cold stonewall of the cell. Another orc was upon him as he turned and the creature thrust his spear into Legolas stabbing him in his chest. The deadly spear piercing his lung and emerging from his back. Legolas looked the orc in the eye as his knees gave way. He would have fallen but the cruel creature kept him propped up by the spear that it still held in its hands.  
  
Usagi saw Legolas injured from the corner of her eye and loosing her concentration was hit through her knee by a thrown spear. The hard weapon hit just above her kneecap, instantly bringing her to the ground. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of pain and sudden despair. It was over. Saruman had won. The wizard in question advanced toward his fallen prey. A grim smile adorned his face. Usagi raised her self to her arms looking up through her bangs to glare with tear-filled eyes at the malicious man. He looked down on her with contempt.  
  
"Not as powerful as you thought, are you. Nothing can match my power. Join with us child. Soon Sauron will rule all of this land of middle Earth, with me by his side. Things would go smoother with your power. The power you can wield to control, manipulate. It would eliminate the need to battle the free peoples of Middle Earth. Think of the lives you could save."  
  
Usagi let out a small sob but no tears fell. It was a sob of pain, a loosing of hope. One thing still remained with her. Something that could never leave, no matter how bleak things got. Her desire to help the people she loved. At times like this, when it was life or death, she never thought of her self. She didn't care if she survived. She didn't like to live with the pain of loosing someone anyway. All she cared about was saving her friends, her family. All the good people in the world, the people who were her potential friends. She thought of the sweet hobbits, especially of Frodo who at this moment was travelling to save the World. The world she could now help destroy. She thought of the men and the dwarf and she looked at Legolas desperately gasping for air, his eyes glazed and blood oozing from his wound, reddening the hands of the orc that still held him aloft. They would want to be free. They would want her to be strong and survive. Help maybe, if she could. Most of all she had to stay good and stop Saruman from using her power for evil.  
  
Using her uninjured leg she slowly rose, pain evident in her expression but she did not wince or cry out as she pulled the spear from her leg and hurled it at the orc who still held Legolas. It hit the orc in the neck it fell to the ground in a heap. Legolas grunted as he hit the floor. Usagi returned her attention to the wizard.  
  
"I don't think so Gramps. My powers are used for good, nothing else. I wont help you and you can't take them from me by spells or torture or death. I'm a fighter, for love and justice and you oppose those things, for hurting a totally cute nice guy and being generally evil, I will punish you."  
  
She went through the motions she would do as Sailor moon. As she finished up she felt the urge to reach for her tiara, so she did. She felt the warmth on her brow from her moon insignia and something dawned on her. All these weird extra power things, just like Chibi-usa had when she came from the future. These seemed to be things that moon people from this time could do. If she'd had these more developed powers before surely that meant she didn't need her brooch the power was in her. A hard determined look replaced the fear in her eyes and she closed her eyes, trying to look deep inside her and recreate the feelings she had when she changed into the Moon Princess.  
  
"Moon eternal make up!"  
  
The transformation took place as it always did, feeling to Usagi that it took forever but taking only a few seconds.  
  
Her body was magically lifted and she closed her eyes as the transformation took place, opening her eyes with a cheeky grin as it finished and she stood before Saruman and the remaining orcs not as Usagi, but as Eternal sailor moon. Now she had the power of the ginzuishou at her command everything would be ok. Her desire to use her tiara attack made the ancient crystal react and her weapon of old adorned her forehead even in her Eternal form.  
  
Sailor moon again lifted her hand to her forehead. Feeling the comfortable weight of her tiara resting there. She lifted it off; calling out "Moon Tiara action" She tossed the golden Frisbee like energy ball that her tiara became at Saruman. He used his staff to block the attack and it flew off in the direction of Legolas. Alarmed she yelled "Moon tiara stardust" so that the energy dissipated above Legolas causing him no harm. She steeled her self, deciding to go after the wizard's minions first. The orcs ran towards her at a command from Saruman. She leaped high into the air and landed behind them kicking one away from her with a powerful side kick to it's upper thigh and swiftly dodged a lunge from a spear. Her previous injury had healed when she transformed though she knew it would be back when she switched to Usagi. She found she was able to block out the evil of the orcs. As sailor moon, she was a fighter and better able to block their presence from her mind. She was all too aware of Legolas' deteriorating condition and after fending off a few more attacks she managed to clear a space to use a stronger attack.  
  
"Silver moon crystal power kiss." Usagi felt here body being pulled through the graceful movements as she used her strongest attack against her foes. Oddly as they were caught in it's beam they vaporised and fell to the ground as dust. Usagi turned her hard gaze on Saruman still holding the kaleid moon scope in her hand. Saruman gave a sharp cry and motioned with his staff causing her to be flung backwards. Usagi was slammed against the wall at the back of the cell, her large feathered wings protected her from the full force of the blow but it still winded her and she sank to the floor. She held her hand briefly to her winged heart compact feeling the ginzuishou pulsing inside it for comfort. She tried to use her tier attack again but Saruman was too quick with a counter attack. Causing her weapon to be flung across the room. She tried again to attack him, this time with her tiara, but when he flung it back at her, and it hit, burning her arm she tried to think of an alternative. Saruman advanced, his staff held out in front of him pushing her backwards, trying to pin her against the wall.  
  
She shouted "No" and fought against his forceful attack. Usagi noticed a window high up, it was narrow but human sized, she began to form a plan. Usagi managed to force Saruman back a few steps, he was now out of the cell, his back pointing in the direction of the window. With a quick break in her concentration Usagi let herself to be pushed back against the wall allowing Saruman to think he had gained the upper hand in their war of wills. She used her moon Tiara attack, it struck him full force and whilst he was winded and shocked she used her wings to fly towards him, lift him from the ground and force him out of the window.  
  
Usagi heard Saruman's yell of surprise as he fell the hundred or so feet to the ground. However pleased this made Usagi she had a feeling the fall wouldn't hurt him too badly and more orcs or even the awful Uruk-Hai would soon be on their way. She rushed to Legolas' side and stroked his cheek with the back of her forefinger. She smiled comfortingly at him. He was barely conscious and did not acknowledge her save for a small twitching of his hand. Usagi grit her teeth, with one hand pressed against Legolas' shoulder she pulled hard on the spear. It came out with a sickening squelch and caused him to cough, blood spurting from him mouth instead of air.  
  
Usagi let out a small sob and a tear for the pain she had caused him. She pulled out the arrow from his earlier wound too and smiled gently at him. Holding his hand to comfort him.  
  
"It'll be ok, you'll be fine now, just hold on a little bit longer. Please. Legolas, I need you, and I can't help if you give up, stay strong for me 'kay?"  
  
Letting go of his hand that had gently gripped her own was the hardest part, somehow she did it and reached for her brooch. The ginzuishou glowed with its familiar warm light, pulsing in time with her own heart. Usagi offered up a silent prayer to whoever might be watching and then uttered the words that were so familiar to her. Usagi's voice echoed around the stone walls of the tower as the magic of the ginzuishou was activated to save the noble elf. "Moon healing escalation."  
  
An incandescent white light burst from the crystal filling Legolas' prone body and covering the room with a peace it had not known for some time. After a few minutes the light was sucked back into the crystal held in Usagi's hands, she closed it and placed it back on her fuku. Legolas was sitting up, propped on his elbows smiling at her, but looking a little apprehensive.  
  
"Isil Hina, that is indeed a powerful gift you have. I thank you." He raised one eyebrow, his very subtle sense of humour evident in his expression. "But such strange attire. And..." He reached one hand behind to stroke a silky wing. Usagi closed her eyes as a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine. She shook her head and stood, feeling tired and confused. Legolas promptly rose to his feet, checking the holes in his clothes where his wounds had been. He was again his calm regal self.  
  
"So," Usagi asked "What now. I bet any second a very mad Old wizard guy and many evil things are gonna come charging up here to kill us, I can't keep fending them off, it's too hard."  
  
"We have to find a way out, back to the others. Whilst we were alone I heard the sound of a great number of men and orcs getting ready for a great battle, I fear Aragorn may need our help, if it is not already too late."  
  
"Ok, I'm all for helping but how do we get there before the army." Legolas eyed her for a few moments considering, Usagi became a little worried when he seemed to be looking over her shoulder at something. She spun round full circle to see what the problem was. "What, Legolas what's wrong."  
  
"Usagi, how fast can you fly? I would not ask it of you, but the need is great."  
  
Usagi looked confused, her wings fluttered as she thought about them.  
  
"Wha'd' you mean, fly? I can't fly, my wings are just sort of for decoration. They just help me stay up in the air a bit longer; I don't really know how to use them. I'm not a bird Legolas."  
  
"But surely you could fly if you tried."  
  
"What if I fall? What if I'm not strong enough to carry you, I'm only small."  
  
"Now, fair lady, you sound like a hobbit, and see how they have overcome their fears on this journey. You are strong Usagi. That is the person I have some to know. That is the Usagi who does not doubt herself, she simply does what must be done."  
  
Usagi looked at him sceptically, it sounded suspiciously like reverse psychology. The sort of thing Luna used to get her to get out of bed or something. After considering, and hearing the sound of orc grunts running up the stairs she made up her mind.  
  
"Ok let's go but if I drop you or we die, don't blame me." Legolas smiled as they rushed to the window.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Ok, ok. You can do this Usagi. Just relax." She embraced Legolas clutching him tightly to her and together they made the almighty leap to the window Saruman fell out of. As they reached the opening Saruman burst through into the cell room with a band of Uruk hai. Usagi gasped at the wave of evil that hit her and as she did fell from the window. They were falling!  
  
Usagi clenched her eyes closed and clutched Legolas to her. Concentrating as hard as she could to open her wings, their descent stopped around 30 feet from an the ground as her wings spread out collecting the air like a parachute. They glided forward and away at an incredible speed. Usagi whooped with delight and managed to flap her wings a few times, gaining altitude and stopping them from crashing into the trees of Fangorn forest. It didn't take long for Usagi to get used to controlling her wings, it felt good to fly, but kind of strange like trying to twitch your nose, it was a tiring and hard work and she was very worried about dropping Legolas but all in all it was an exhilarating experience. Plus it felt good to have the handsome Elf pressed against her, Goddess how she missed having Mamo-chan hold her.  
  
They flew over Fangorn forest, where unknown to them Merry and Pippin were leading Tree beard to Isengard. After travelling for a few hours at high speed Legolas was able to see the huge army Saruman had sent out travelling in the distance. It was a while longer before Usagi could see them clearly. When she did she ended up holding her breath in trepidation, which caused her to falter. Somehow she almost dropped Legolas but grasped his arm at the last moment. Her wings flapping hard to regain her balance. Legolas righted himself holding onto her waist in an iron tight grip but among the commotion some of the men in the army had seen them and began shooting arrows at them. Usagi could go no higher for fear of not being able to breath in a higher altitude so she had to dodge the arrows and rocks that were thrown at them. Legolas itched for his bow and arrow. Luckily they seemed to be high enough for Usagi not to be effected by the uruk's presence too much.  
  
Finally they cleared the immense army and looked at each other with fear, how would they defeat them? They continued in the direction the army was headed, suspecting that path would take them to wherever Aragorn had ended up. Another few hours passed, and the distance they gained on the army increased before they could see a great keep built into the side of a huge mountain.  
  
"That is Helm's Deep." Legolas told her. A they approached Usagi began to wonder how to land. She flew over the gates of the keep under Legolas' instruction so she was over a courtyard. Someone below must have heard the loud whoosh sound her wings made as she tried to stay in one place in the air because Legolas heard shouts and people gathered below them. They spoke of Saruman's spies and a soldier of Edoras put an arrow to a bow and pointed it at them. As he shot it Usagi was forced to wrap her wings tight around her body to prevent them being hit by the arrow. This caused a quick descent to the ground from a very high altitude. Legolas saw Aragorn appear from inside the keep and knew that the man had recognised them. Aragorn gave the order to stop firing and Usagi was able to open her wings in time to slow their fatal descent. They landed hard on the ground, Legolas rolling them as they hit to avoid injury.  
  
Aragorn hurried to Legolas. Studying him, running his eyes up and down, noting the holes in his friend's clothes, the tussled hair and Usagi's strange, and quite indecent clothes, not to mention her wings. The elf returned Aragorn's searching gaze and all Aragorn could do was slap his friends shoulder lightly, smile as the elf returned the gesture and say:  
  
"You're late." To which Legolas replied, with a smile of his own.  
  
"You look terrible." 


End file.
